On A Hot Summer Night
by Snucius23
Summary: Remus sent Snape on a treasure hunt that has left Snape frustrated on a beach. What was it all for? Inspired by the intro of 'You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth' by Meat Loaf. Rated M for sexual content. Reviews would be appreciated.


Snape was getting irritated with this so called 'treasure hunt' that his lover had sent him on. He had been traveling all over England and he just wanted to go home. Was it necessary for Remus to send him to all these places? Probably not. Snape had finally figured out the last clue and apparated to the beach mentioned on the map he had. That's all he had been given. A map and a list of clues that ended his search at this beach. He looked around and sighed, taking a seat on the hot sand. There was nothing here. Nobody here. He'd obviously messed up the treasure hunt. Remus would be upset, but he didn't want to try and figure out other clues. He was tired and just wanted to cuddle with his lover beside the fire. He never wanted to spend the day hunting down stupid clues. The sun had just set and he guessed it would have been a nice sunset if he had gotten here earlier. Maybe that was it. He was supposed to figure the clues out sooner, and they would have watched the sunset together, but he had messed up. He got frustrated and closed his eyes, trying to calm down a little.

His eyes had barely shut when they snapped back open. Music had started playing softly and he couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. Remus was standing before him, dressed in a tuxedo and holding maybe fifty red roses. Snape's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Remus was walking towards him and whispered, "On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

Snape let out a groan. Never again would he let Remus listen to his records from the 70's. Never again. He never imagined he'd end up on a beach with Remus trying to quote a Meat Loaf song at him. He made a mental note to destroy all the records he had. But he decided that for now, he would play along to please Remus.

"Will he offer me his mouth?" he asked quietly, looking up at Remus.

"Yes" Remus said, smiling as he tossed a rose onto Snape's chest.

Snape caught it and sniffed it, his lips twitching a little as he tried not to smile. "Will he offer me his teeth?"

"Yes." Remus grinned, showing off his white teeth, tossing another rose to Snape.

"Will he offer me his jaws?" Snape whispered, getting to his feet, the two roses hanging loosely in his left hand.

"Yes" said Remus, kissing a rose and tossing it to Snape.

Snape caught it easily with his right hand, brushing it against his cheek and then adding it to the collection in his left hand. "Will he offer me his hunger?"

"Yes" came Remus' whispered response.

"Again!" Snape said louder, taking a step towards his lover. "Will he offer me his hunger?"

"Yes!" Remus replied louder, standing up straight, his chin jutted out with determination as he tossed Snape another rose.

"And will he starve without me?" Snape asked in a gentler voice, taking another step towards Remus.

"Yes" Remus replied, just as loudly as the previous response. He gently tossed Snape yet another rose.

Snape's fingers fumbled with the rose, but he managed to catch it. He put it with the others and held them to his nose, taking in their scent. He looked over the small boquet of flowers in his hands, making eye contact with Remus. "And does he love me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." He held a rose out to Snape, not bothering to throw it.

The response was so quiet, Snape could hardly hear it, but he smiled, taking a step forward to gently take the rose from Remus' hand. "Yes" he whispered back.

Remus' face broke out into a wide smile. "On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" he asked, repeating his first question and trying not to smirk.

"Yes" Snape replied, taking another step forward, wanting to kiss the man before him.

"I bet you say that to all the boys" Remus laughed.

Snape growled and gently thumped Remus' chest. "I do not. I just say it to my sexy werewolf and you know it" he said, breaking away from the song lyrics. The song kept playing in the background, but Snape couldn't figure out where it was coming from, and honestly he couldn't care. He jumped on Remus, tackling him to the sand and kissed him deeply.

The roses went flying as Remus got tackled, and lay in a circle around the two of them as they kissed. Remus wrapped his arms around Snape, kissing him passionately.

Snape straddled Remus a little, trying to get Remus out of the tuxedo jacket as quickly as he could. Soon it was gone, tossed carelessly to the side and Snape started working on the shirt. There were so many buttons and he was getting frustrated. Snape let out a growl, ignoring Remus' chuckle as he ripped the shirt. It ended up in two pieces and in moments had joined the jacket in the sand. Snape rolled them over, his lips still crushed to Remus'.

Remus took the hint, starting to pull off Snape's robes. He broke the kiss and looked around quickly, making sure they were alone on the beach. Just to be sure he cast a muggle-repelling spell and then tossed his wand aside. The next thing tossed aside was Snape's robes followed quickly by his shirt.

Their naked chests pressed against each other, and Snape let out a quiet groan of want, his hands moving to rest on Remus' ass and he squeezed it gently. The scent of roses gently surrounded them as Snape started work on Remus' trousers. He undid the belt and then the button, tugging at the fabric. He smiled as they slid off easily, pleased at the lack of fabric underneath them. "No boxers?" he asked, looking up at Remus.

Remus blushed slightly as he kicked of the trousers. "I knew you'd be impatient and I didn't want you ripping them up. You've already destroyed my shirt today" he growled, leaning down and nipping at Snape's lip.

Snape grinned widely, his hands moving over Remus' chest and then down slowly to wrap around Remus' very prominent erection. "Don't deny it Remus. You love it. Look how happy you are" he whispered, starting to stroke the cock in his hand.

All Remus could do was moan in response, pressing his hips forward, wanting more contact with that amazing hand. His hands started to fumble, struggling at Snape's trousers, needing them off.

Snape laughed, moving his hand off of Remus' cock to steady the hands on his trousers. Together they managed to undo the trousers and peel them off, tossing them into the growing pile of clothes. Snape slowly tugged off his boxers, looking up at Remus as he did, tracing his tongue over lips seductively.

Remus smashed his hands against Snape's chest, pressing him down hard and kissing his deeply. He pressed his groin to Snape's and let out a groan, starting to grind down into him. "I want you baby" he whispered into his lovers' ear, desperately needing him. "Right now."

Snape moaned, his hands on Remus' ass, spreading the cheeks, and starting to rub his cock against the soft skin. "Lube?" he questioned quietly, not sure if Remus had brought any or not.

Remus shook his head, his eyes closing as he felt his ass being squeezed. "Don't have any" he gasped, clawing at Snape's chest. He started to kiss and bite down Snape's neck, trying to distract himself from the pain he knew was going to come.

One of Snape's eyebrows arched at Remus' reply. If Remus had been planning this for so long, why didn't he bring any lube? At a bite to his neck he forgot his questions, and positioned himself carefully. His hands moved to Remus' waist and slowly moved his lover down on him, letting out a low moan at the tightness.

Remus bit his lip, trying not to cry out at the intense pain. He could feel the blood well up in his mouth and swallowed it, opening his eyes slightly to look down at Snape. His fingers gently traced over Snape's lips and his face, trying to ignore the feel of the throbbing erection inside him. He took a deep breath and lifted himself up before slamming back down on his lover, letting out a loud scream.

Snape let out a low moan as Remus started moving, pulling Remus' head down to kiss him passionately. His tongue swept into Remus' mouth, tasting the blood and moaning loudly. His hands were on Remus' waist, helping him move, thrusting up gently.

Remus let out a quiet moan of pleasure as the pain started to disappear and more of the thrusts brushed against his prostate. His eyes closed again as the passion overtook him and soon he was riding Snape hard and fast.

The scent of Remus' sweat mixed with the roses and Snape couldn't think of a better smell in the world. One of his hands moved over to wrap around Remus' cock. He was already so close to cumming, it was unbearable. He started to move his hand quickly, not even trying to keep his hand in pace with his thrusts.

Remus gasped as Snape started to stroke him, moving faster, his nails digging into Snape's shoulder. "Fuck baby" he whined, trying to get Snape's hand to go faster, wanting more friction.

Snape obliged and with just a few more strokes he felt Remus' cum shooting over his chest. At the same time all of Remus' ass muscles contracted, sending him over the edge. Snape pulled Remus down as hard as he could and filled him with his seed.

Remus stayed sitting on Snape's cock, his eyes closed, panting quietly before he collapsed onto Snape's chest, blacking out.

Snape smiled a little, gently pulling away from Remus and laying his lover in the warm sand. He grabbed his wand, cleaned both of them off, and went to retrieve his cloak. He lay back down next to Remus, pulling the smaller man into his arms and laying the cloak over them. Snape took one of the roses and put it gently on Remus' chest, kissing Remus' forehead.

Remus slowly came to, blushing slightly as he realized he had blacked out. It wasn't the first time that it had happened, but he was always embarrassed when it did. His fingers wrapped around the rose on his chest and he smiled up at Snape, kissing his jaw. "Enjoy the treasure hunt?" he teased.

"I think it was all a wild goose chase. But I definitely enjoyed the treasure at the end" Snape said, not able to hold back the grin on his face.

They lay there together, Remus in Snape's strong arms, the warm sand cradling their bodies, the roses surrounding them and making the air smell sweet, until the sun rose in the morning. Then they collected all the roses and clothes, apparating back to their small house, hand in hand, to cuddle even more.


End file.
